1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer case and more specifically it relates to a personal organizer case system for protecting a personal organizer without interfering with the user's day-to-day operation of the personal organizer.
Personal organizers are becoming increasingly popular amongst consumers. Personal organizers can also be extremely expensive for the consumer. Two popular brands of personal organizers are the 3Com PalmPilots and the IBM Workpads. Both have a liquid crystal display and keypad for displaying and entering information. They also have extremely sensitive electronics within that can be damaged by vibrations, electromagnetic fields, weight being placed upon them, or by the user dropping them. Conventional computer cases are comprised of a leather "book style" that provide little protection to exterior forces. Hence, there is a need for a case that is capable of protecting the personal organizer without interfering with the normal day-to-day operation of it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer cases have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional computer case has a resilient exterior and a soft interior for storing the computer. The conventional computer case generally has a cover that is pivotally attached to a base that receives the computer. The user generally must remove the computer from the conventional computer case to properly utilize the computer because conventional computer cases tend to be bulky and awkward to utilize efficiently.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for protecting a personal organizer without interfering with the user's day-to-day operation of the personal organizer. Conventional cases are bulky and awkward to utilize. In addition, conventional cases generally have a lid or cover that is pivoted outwardly that interferes with usage.
In these respects, the personal organizer case system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a personal organizer without interfering with the user's day-to-day operation of the personal organizer.